


There Is No You(There Is Only Me)

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: I flexed all the angst muscles I had, M/M, Sam and Ellie are mention only, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: I'm becoming less defined as days go byFading awayAnd well you might sayI'm losing focusKinda drifting into the abstract in terms of how I see myselfSongfic set toOnlyby Nine Inch Nails
Relationships: Henry/Joel (The Last of Us)





	There Is No You(There Is Only Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the ever mysterious Michelle during her Twitch Sings stream where she did the titular song Only. I could just picture the Jenry angst and had to write this. And now I finally have. So, Michelle, again, here's to you.

Autumn winds blew roughly as Joel rode back towards Jackson. The steady trod of hooves was the only thing tying him to the earth, to reality, ~~to himself~~. The days blended to the point that his patrol shifts were the only thing that reminded him that time passed at all. And arrival had become a routine that he could do blindfolded. Dismount, brush down, return guns and give up remaining ammo/scrounged up ammo. Head home, wash up, make something to eat. Attempt to make small talk with Sam and Ellie.

He dreaded going to bed. Going to bed meant waking up, reaching out for a hand that would never be there again, for warm brown eyes that matched the full, warm smile. The deep chuckle as he nuzzled into a chest with a beating heart. A heart he heard stop beating, grow cold, become stiff.

Some days he could bring himself to look in the mirror. Some days _he_ was there, holding him from behind, arms around his waist, lips on the back of his neck. Some days _he_ was suddenly there, talking, laughing, and Joel was laughing with him. Those days were the bad days.

But the day came that he admitted it. Out loud, to the world, to anyone, to himself. _Henry was gone. He wouldn’t be coming back. Not today, not tomorrow, not next month._

_The dead don’t come back._


End file.
